One Love
by We All Need A Nap
Summary: Hugh is an Old Soul who shouldn't get attached. Kestrel is a Lamia who doesn't WANT to be attached. Unfortunately for the both of them, Fate disagrees. Even with every cell in their bodies telling them to run, for love, people do crazy things. Only, neither of them knows just how far the other will go to be sure the one they love is safe. It wont be easy, but anything can happen.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this, I've always shipped Hugh and Kestrel. (I personally don't think either of them gets enough shine time in the series, but that's what us fans are for i suppose :)

Anyway, as I said, I hope you like it. Please review, they do help.

Third Person POV:

"Hurry up Kestrel! He'll be here any minute!" The voice of Kestrel's youngest sister sounded from the hall. Honestly, Kestrel didn't know what exactly Jade was so excited for. Ash was coming to spend two weeks with them in Brier Creek. But to Kestrel, that held no ground to be exciting. It had been a year since Ash had come the first time, that time to take them back from where they had run away from. In that time, he had supposedly been trying to redeem himself for Mary-Lynette. Jade and Rowan had been keeping contact with their brother, even calling him every weekend just to ask how he was. They seemed to have forgiven Ash for all those years he had kept them trapped in that town, living in fear of what he might do to them if they tried to leave. Kestrel on the other hand, was much forgiving to her sisters. Ash might have been going back and trying to right his wrongs, but in the eyes of Kestrel it would take a lot more then a few saved lives to give her back the years taken from her out of fear of Ash's retaliation.

At least Ash hadn't seemed to expect Kestrel to suddenly become friendly to Ash the way Rowan and Jade had. After all, the two had always been at odds with each other, even as children they would always bicker, argue, and even fight each other. Though once Ash had hit puberty and became much bigger then Kestrel, she generally kept away from getting into any physical fights with him as by then she knew she had no chance of beating him anymore.

"KESTREL! ARE YOU EVEN COMING DOWN?!" Jade now shouted as she began to jiggle the doorknob to Kestrel's room. Finally Kestrel sat up in bed. Her main of golden hair fell around her face, messy from sleep. "Would you just give me a minute?!" Kestrel called through the door, the annoyance clear in her voice. With that Jade seemed to stop messing with the doorknob, and the sound of her voice echoing through the house could be heard while she called to Rowan. "OKAY! SHE'S AWAKE! BUT BE CAREFUL! I THINK SHE'S IN ANOTHER MOOD!"

Kestrel had to smirk at this. It wasn't a secret that Kestrel was considered to be the coldest and most dangerous one in the house. And with that, Kestrel would often have good days or bad days. Now for those who didn't know Kestrel very well, one could hardly notice the difference between Kestrel's good and bad days. However her sisters at least had come to realize that Kestrel was more likely to be snarky and was more prone to arguing on her bad days. Knowing that Ash was coming soon automatically set Kestrel in a bad mood for the day.

Kestrel swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood from it. She wouldn't dress up for her brother, but she could at least put on some comfortable clothes for the day. Despite how nice it would have been to lounge around in her pajama's all day. Going to her closet though, Kestrel only just now realized that her choice in outfit was rather limited. Not that it was a bad choice, jeans and a plain green t-shirt. Of course, it wasn't her favorite shirt. But the choice could have been worse. Correction, she did have a worse choice. She could also wear the formal dress she had tucked away in the back of her closet. She hated the dress to be perfectly honest. It was hugged her body in a nice way, this was true. However it also limited her movement if she were to try and fight or something of the sort. Not that she had much reason to fight here in Brier creek, but Kestrel still liked to know that if needed, she could take on whoever she had to without the need to tear off her clothes to win a fight.

"KESSY! HE'S PULLING UP!" Jade now shouted with several bangs to Kestrel's room door. Kestrel looked at the clock on her bedside table. He was early by two hours. The bastard. She finally left the room and took her sweet time walking down the steps of her home to stand on the porch with her sisters while they watched Ash park. Jade was the first to greet their brother, jumping off the porch of the farm house and running right up to the car just after Ash had opened up the drivers side door. Kestrel watched as Jade pulled Ash into a hug, seeming to be unable to contain her excitement for the blonde villain while Ash smiled and gave a wave over to Kestrel and Rowan. Rowan had an amused smile on her face while they watched Jade and Ash, and gave a slight wave back to their brother while Kestrel leaned against the house with her arms crossed.

One thing did finally catch Kestrel's attention though. The passenger side to Ash's car opened up. Kestrel's eyebrows pulled together in both confusion and curiosity. Ash hadn't mentioned someone else coming with him. She watched as a boy emerged from the car. He couldn't have been much older then herself, if at all. He was handsome Kestrel supposed with light skin and fair hair. And even from where she stood on the porch she could see his grey eyes. He was looking around at his new surroundings, seeming to be trying to take it all in. And then he went on to look at the people he'd never met before. Kestrel watched as his eyes went over Jade, then Rowan, and finally her. When the boy's eyes went over Kestrel though, she could feel the hairs on the back of her arms stand up causing her to have to restrain herself from getting into an instinctive fighting position. Finally, the boys grey eyes met Kestrel's amber ones, and she was taken aback by the look in them. She couldn't pin point exactly what it was about them. They seemed intense, and the only way she could think to describe them were that they were wise.

"Rowan. Did Ash say anything to you about bringing someone?" Kestrel asked almost accusingly, always hating to be the last one in on a secret. She was hardly ever the last to know any secrets. Even if no one told Kestrel anything, she was always listening and watching. It also helped that when she was silent, it almost seemed as though people could entirely forget she was in a room at all. These traits greatly helped her in achieving information she wanted. Especially from her family.

Rowan looked over to Kestrel, frowning at the intense look she was getting from the blonde wild woman. "No, he didn't say anything. But as a guest of Ash we'll welcome him and make him feel comfortable in any way we can. Wont we Kes?" Rowan asked this of Kestrel, though by her tone it was clear that there was no real question as to whether or not Kestrel would behave herself or not. Rowan was the oldest of all of Kestrel's siblings, and also the one in charge. Kestrel knew she had to listen to Rowan, but she certainly didn't need to like it. "And where's he going to stay Rowan? We only have one guest room." Kestrel pointed out.

Rowan turned back to watch their new arrivals while they grabbed their things from the trunk of Ash's car. The boy had a limp. "He can have the guest room, Ash can take my room, and I'll bunk with Jade." Rowan said decidedly. Well as long as Kestrel didn't need to give up her warm bed, it sounded like a fine arrangement. Though she was still unhappy about a surprise guest that was being led in by one of her least favorite people. "Now be nice, go help him with his bag." Rowan said looking at Kestrel whose face twisted up in annoyance as she was about to refuse. Why should she help the intruder? Rowan could do it herself if she really cared! Just before Kestrel could say anything though, Rowan was talking again. "I'm already giving up my bed." She said pointedly. Alright. One point for Rowan.

Kestrel gave Rowan a brief scowl, just to be sure that Rowan knew she was displeased with her before jumping over the rail of the porch and landing perfectly on her bare feet on the ground. She jogged over to help the boy gather his things to carry them in since clearly Ash had no intention of doing so as he was already having Jade carry half of his things as "he was the guest" as he put it.

The boy had two suit cases with him, but the moment Kestrel pushed herself between the boy and the trunk to get the cases, he was quick to grab the bag for himself. "I can get it myself, but thank you. You don't need to help me just because I've got a limp." He said, his voice warm and even angelic. Not that Kestrel cared what he sounded like. She hardly cared for anyone besides herself with the exception of her family. And not even all of them, just her immediate family. There were far to many double crossing, silver tongued, evil Redferns for Kestrel to care about all of them.

"Well that's good, because I didn't want to help you anyway. Hurry up inside or we'll lock you out. " Kestrel stated then turned her back on the boy and began back towards the house. She had no trouble letting a boy with a limp carry his own things, especially if he insisted he could do it alone. "I'm Hugh, by the way." The boy introduced as he attempted to catch up to Kestrel's fairly fast pace, though he was still paces behind her, slowed down from his limp and bags. Kestrel didn't reply to him. "I'm gonna take a guess and say you're Kestrel." He said, though there was certainly no guess in his words. He knew it was Kestrel.

Kestrel finally turned to look at him with a glare, He'd only just gotten here and already the human with a limp had annoyed her. "What was Ash telling you about me?" Kestrel demanded harshly. Oh boy would Ash hear of it if he'd trashed her to a stranger.

"Nothing bad, you don't have to worry. Rowan is the oldest and most reliable, Jade is the youngest and sweetest, and you, Kestrel are the middle child, but the strongest... well...he said strongest besides himself. But you know how Ash is." Hugh said with a light but awkward sounding laugh. Well, at least he knew that Ash was full of himself to a ridiculous level. But that still didn't make her happy that Ash had been talking about her. Even if it was good things. Actually it kind of agitated her. She didn't want Ash to think good of her. She wanted Ash to hate her the way she wanted to hate him if he weren't her brother.

"Well then I'm afraid Ash has told you wrong." Kestrel stated bluntly before stepping closer forward to stand directly in front of Hugh. "I'm mean, bitter, and spiteful. I am strong, sure, but I am also cold and dangerous, and you absolutely, should not turn your back on me." Kestrel informed him seriously. These were all things she'd heard about herself in the past among other things. But rather then rejecting them and trying to hide the bad parts of her personality, she stuck with them, and was happy to say that even with her bad qualities, she was herself. Kestrel's eyes flickered to one of the bags in Hugh's hand. She looked back up at his eyes."Give me that." she said with more force then needed before she snatched the bag away from him only to feel what felt like an electric shock bolt through her body when their hands touched.

Kestrel's eyes darted from her hand back up to Hugh and she scowled at him, assuming it was just some massive static shock. "Don't touch me again." She ordered before turning back around and heading towards the house again. The last thing she needed to deal with was a boy who shocked her while she was trying to carry his things for him.

Hugh watched as the lion like woman walked away from him. More like marched. Well, this was some wasn't overly surprised though. Hugh was an old soul, and as far as he could tell, it wasn't uncommon for a vampire to come with a chip on their shoulder or a few unkind words. Some were perfectly nice, for example that girl Poppy was a ball of energy, as was Ash's sister Jade it seemed. Though Ash himself had been skeptical of everything that had to do with Circle Daybreak at first, and it didn't take long for anyone to figure out he slept with a knife under his pillow for his first several months at Thierry's mansion.

Kestrel was different though. He hadn't even needed to touch her to figure that out. The way she'd stalked up to him after jumping off the porch the way she did, and with such ferocity and attitude. It was clear to anyone that Kestrel Redfern liked doing things the dangerous way. Or as some vampires had come to call it, the "fun" way. There had to be more to her then that though. When Hugh had made eye contact with Kestrel before she took his bag, he could just sense there was more to her behind those amber eyes then just some adrenaline junky looking for her next fix of blood. Only Hugh didn't know what. She'd pretty much laid out her personality on a hot plate for him. But then again, with the many lives Hugh had lived, he'd long since grown used to the idea that not everyone was exactly as they seemed.

Only what made Kestrel special so far, was the fact that she was his soulmate.

Hugh knew this already. The moment they touched that was Hugh's first thought. He'd known far to many soulmates not to know exactly what it was. Unfortunately, this came with complications. Hugh knew no one could live without their soulmate. Or at least, no one he'd ever heard of. But there lied the problem. Old souls couldn't get attached to people. At least, not ones that remembered their past lives like Hugh. Otherwise, when Hugh died, he'd come right back feeling and remembering the loss he'd suffered when he lost someone close to him.

Hugh supposed that Kestrel was a vampire, and that could be looked at as a good thing. She could live forever, and so if he kept dying, he could always come back and find her. But what happened if she died? Then Hugh would keep coming back. Over and over, without her. That wouldn't be a terrible fate. It would be a torturous one. Hugh frowned as he slowly began to follow Kestrel, now only holding one bag as he went to the house. If only there was a way to get out of this. It'd spare both himself and Kestrel a lot of grief if they weren't soulmates. He briefly thought about turning back and stealing Ash's car to get away. He didn't love Kestrel yet, and she sure as hell didn't seem to love him. Not by a long shot.

But he quickly shot down the idea. It didn't matter whether or not he thought he was in love. The fates decided he would be. And even if he tried to run now, he would be never be unable to feel the loss of her. He would always look back on their meeting and wonder "What if..." She might even think such things too. Hugh couldn't do that to her. He wouldn't do that to anyone. Especially not someone he was supposed to be with forever.

Now that was a strange thought. Kestrel had been made for him, and he for her. He'd always wondered why he was the one who was an old soul. Why he was the one who was continuously brought back to life, remembering his past lives each time. And now he supposed this was why. He was being made. Every life, every experience he'd ever had been making him. Molding him to be the perfect piece Kestrel needed to a clearly complicated puzzle.

So Hugh would stay. But did Kestrel know? Surely she had to know. After all, two of her siblings had soulmates. But by the frustrated look she gave him for the shock, it didn't appear to have set in what they were to one another. Just as well. Hugh would get to know her before dropping THAT bomb shell. And perhaps if he waited, she would love him on her own. They could get used to one another, and just maybe she wouldn't try to fight the connection which Hugh was sure Kestrel would try to do. He just had that feeling about her.

With that in mind, Hugh finally managed to continue his journey into the Redfern home. This would be a long two weeks.


	2. Guessing Games

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am going to try and update every week. (if I can) Most chapters should be around 3,000 words, sometimes more but probably never less so I hope that is okay. Enjoy, review, and all that jazz.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World series**

"Wait...so...you're saying that Jade made this?" Ash asked skeptically as the group sat around the dinner table. The group had actually grown since Hugh and Ash had arrived that morning. Mark and Mary-Lynette had showed in mid-afternoon, though only Mary-Lynette had appeared in anticipation of seeing her Ash. Mark didn't seem to care much for Ash Redfern, not that Kestrel could blame him. Ash was a cocky smart mouth who only seemed to want to make out with Mary-Lynette. Luckily for all of them, Mary-Lynette wasn't the type to willingly make out in front of everyone, though she and Ash had disappeared into a room alone for over an hour just a little while after Mare had made her way into the farmhouse.

Now the group all sat around a table together, getting ready to eat the spaghetti that Jade had managed to put together for everyone. Jade had decided soon after she'd met Mark that she would learn to cook for her soulmate. So far, this had proved to be a challenge for Kestrel's younger sister. Though Jade apparently thought herself a cook right off of master chef, despite how burnt or under cooked her food often came out. Mark did nothing to help this, as when Jade gave him something to eat, he would scarf it down, and even ask for seconds. Kestrel could only assume this was because he didn't want to hurt Jade's feelings. He always was careful about that. Kestrel, being the good citizen that she was, had attempted to tell Jade just how awful her food really was, but she insisted that as long as Mark enjoyed it that was what mattered. On the bright side of that, Kestrel would now get to sit back and watch Mary-Lynette attempt to finish the repulsive half burnt and half under cooked spaghetti, as well as Hugh.

"It tastes fine." Hugh replied to Ash, though he didn't even look up from the plate that he was attempting to consume while beside him Kestrel was attempting not to laugh at the face he was making while looking at the food. Ash then not so subtly pushed his plate of food away from himself, refusing to eat it. Not that it really mattered, vampires didn't need to eat, but Lamia's at least were able to enjoy human food if they felt like it. The meal was what one could expect for the most part. Jade and Mark were busy whispering and giggling to one another on their side of the table, while Ash waited on Mary-Lynette to finish off her food so that he could get her alone again. Rowan sat politely, trying not to disturb anyone until she realized no one was making conversation with their new visitor. Hugh.

"So Hugh, Ash tells us you showed him around Circle Daybreak, how long have you been working with them?" Rowan asked as she set aside her own plate of untouched food that she was simply too nice to say anything about. Kestrel on the other hand rolled her eyes at her sister's question.

"That's what you ask him? I'd start with why the hell is he here?!" Kestrel demanded, now turning in her seat to look fully at Hugh expectantly while she waited for an answer. Hugh on the other hand did not seem to be in any rush to give into Kestrel's demands, and so took to finishing chewing his food at the same pace he had been before. Once he'd swallowed he took his time wiping his mouth and taking a sip of his drink before answering. Hugh might not have done this to anyone else, however with Kestrel he could practically feel the annoyance radiating off of her, and something about that was thrilling. Like walking on a train track knowing the train was coming, and just hoping you could jump off before you got hit.

"I was working with Circle Daybreak a year before Ash joined." Hugh replied to Rowan's question first. She had asked first. "And I am actually here to stay. For a little while at least...I can't explain the full details to you. But at least one of the reasons why I'm here is to get the three of you to agree to join Circle Daybreak...we could use all the hands we can get." He said finally, which was the truth. With the last wild power still being searched for, the circle Midnighters had become increasingly desperate. They had sent out more attacks on those form Circle Daybreak then they ever had before since Circle Daybreak began to regroup. And while Circle Daybreak had three of the wild powers, Circle Midnight had strength in numbers. "Which is why I'm here." Hugh continued. "Ash brought me along with him since he was coming back anyway and then suggested I stay here until I can work out somewhere else to stay. "

"Wait, so you're staying, permanently?" Kestrel asked, her nose twitching up as if she'd just smelt something awful. Hugh wasn't offended by this though. It stung a little that Kestrel thought so lowly of him after only just meeting him, but he'd met both men and women who looked down on humans. It seemed as though had it not been for Rowan, Jade, and Ash, Kestrel would probably have taken to human hunting rather then the deer that Ash claimed she took instead.

"Kestrel." Rowan said, her tone warning. She then turned her head in the direction of Hugh and smiled. "Stay as long as you like. It should be refreshing to have a new face in the house." She said politely, unlike Kestrel, Rowan actually enjoyed company.

"I might just take you up on that." Hugh replied kindly. His grey eyes rested on Rowan for perhaps longer then was needed. He couldn't help it. Rowan was just so calm, friendly, and even warm. Rare qualities in a vampire to find together. For the briefest moment, Hugh fund himself wondering why it couldn't have been Rowan he was destined for. The thought was gone as soon as it had come though. He could answer that himself. Rowan didn't need him. Rowan already had everything Hugh could teach her. She needed someone who could help her be more. Kestrel on the other hand seemed to be Hugh's complete opposite with her more cheeky and even dangerous personality. And if he could teach her, then surely she would be teaching him a lot. What exactly she could show him, he didn't know. But it seemed to be a common theme among soulmates to instill in each other some value they didn't have before. Mare had shown Ash to be kind, while Ash had shown Mare to be fierce. Jade had taught Mark to be gentle, and in turn Mark had taught Jade to be protective. Even Jez and Morgead, who were so alike, had learned from each other.

"Kestrel, can you do the dishes tonight?" Rowan then asked after a moment of silence. Kestrel let out a loud groan. "Why can't Ja-" She tried to say but Rowan rose a hand to wave off the statement before it was finished. "Jade made dinner." Rowan said before getting up. "Well it's actually getting late, I think I'll just go read or something." Rowan said glancing at the clock on the wall. Kestrel then grinned when Rowan mentioned it getting late and stood to do as told. She was put in a good mood from being reminded. They hadn't hunted yet. And Kestrel actually preferred to hunt at night. It was more of a challenge as animals tended to hide at night, as well as real predators coming out to hunt the hidden animals like Kestrel herself. She had to rely on her instincts, and had to watch out for such other predators. It was like coming home when she went hunting in the night.

While Kestrel was practically grinning from ear to ear as she did the dishes though, Jade especially was thoroughly upset. They went through this all the time. Mark had to go home for the night, and wouldn't be back until the morning. Kestrel didn't feel bad for Mark leaving though. Jade and Mark saw each other every day. It was sickening really. You'd think they'd want a break at some point, but since meeting the two of them had practically been joined by the hips. "Here, let me help." Hugh said while everyone else went to the front room to say their good-byes to the Carter's.

"I know how to do dishes. I don't need your help." Kestrel said, the annoyance clear in her voice as she didn't even look up from the sink she was filling with water.

"Come on, it'll help pass the time working with someone else." Hugh insisted, now standing almost right behind Kestrel. Kestrel was silent for a moment. She didn't like taking help with things. But she supposed it was only dishes so it would be to much of a hassle to fight Hugh on it. Kestrel opened up a drawer and took out a dry rag then handed ...well...shoved it towards Hugh. "you dry."

Despite Kestrel's obvious hostility towards Hugh, he was determined to find out more about her, and perhaps even get on her good side. Though as far as he could tell, no one was on Kestrel's good side. From what he could tell about her, she seemed to care for her sisters at least, but that didn't mean she even liked them. It was intriguing to Hugh honestly. Hugh had met plenty of vampires working for Circle Daybreak, and plenty that seemed to naturally wake up on the same side of the bed. But at the same time for the most part, they all had at least one person they could be friendly with. For Morgead it was Jez, for James it was his soulmate Poppy, and so on and so forth. However it seemed as though Kestrel had yet to find that person she could show a softer side to. Hugh now wanted to be that person. Hugh had always had a thing for helping those who needed the help. In fact Jez had once confided in him that he'd practically rebuilt her from the ground up. Of course Hugh informed her that her heart was always there, he just showed her how to use it.

With Kestrel though, it was perfectly clear she had a heart. One could easily see that while she was a bit pessimistic and had a rough edge, she at least truly loved her sisters, even if she didn't really play nice with them. Kestrel didn't seem like she would ever need help with anything now that Hugh thought about it. And that only made him even more curious about her. Hugh took the dish rag and waited for the first dish to be handed to him. "Do you want to play a game?" Hugh asked after a moment of daunting silence.

Kestrel looked up with Hugh with a strange sort of smile, as if it was supposed to be sweet, but also not at the same time. "Of course! I would love to. Might I suggest candy land? Maybe afterwards we can cuddle up on the sofa and braid each other's hair! Oh hold on I'll get the popcorn!" Kestrel exclaimed with mock excitement before her features hardened again. Okay, so she was a little sarcastic. No problem. Hugh could deal with sarcasm. Kestrel was now narrowing her amber eyes at him, which made Hugh only just realize he'd been smirking at her. He then only continued smirking and now shook his head and chuckled slightly as he took one of the clean dishes to dry it.

"Glad you're on board. Unfortunately I don't think my hair will be much fun to braid, it's not as long as yours. However I'm all for cuddling on the couch." Hugh played along and for the briefest of moments he spotted the corners of Kestrel's mouth beginning to go up. Sadly he was now staring and they dropped just as quickly. She was stubborn. "How about this. We'll play a guessing game. I'll guess something about you, and if I'm right, nothing happens, but if I'm wrong, you get to splash me with the dish water. And after I take my turn, you guess something about me, and if you're wrong, I get to splash you with the dish water. Sound fair?" Hugh asked. He could tell Kestrel was mulling it the end, it seemed that the idea of getting to splash Hugh with dirty water was too good of a chance to miss because she finally answered with "Deal."

"Okay, I'll start us off. Your favorite color is grey." Hugh guess only to see Kestrel get a smirk. "Wrong!" She said quickly and splashed Hugh with the water. She splashed him enough that now some of the front of his shirt was sticking to his chest. Immediately he began to wonder if this was a good idea at all, but that was answered the moment he heard Kestrel begin to crack up. She was actually laughing now. The first time since he'd arrived. That made it worth it in itself. Though he had a feeling that Kestrel wouldn't be playing it entirely fair throughout the game.

"My guess. You hate being here just as much as I hate you being here." Kestrel said seriously. She really did know how to get right to the point.

"Wrong. I'm actually glad to be here. More so since it's my turn to splash you with water." Hugh said, trying to keep the mood light though Kestrel let out an exasperated sigh. Hugh stuck his hand in the sing and splashed it up at Kestrel, trying to coat the front of her shirt with as much water as she'd gotten on his. Of course this ended up being a double edged sword, as he hadn't taken into account Kestrel's different anatomy, and so once her shirt had gotten wet it clung to her in an extremely flattering way. Hugh ended up attempting to look anywhere but at her chest.

Kestrel didn't exactly seem to be as good a sport as Hugh was, as without even giving Hugh a chance to make his next guess, she splashed him with more water, this time right in the face. Hugh narrowed his eyes at Kestrel. Game on. He reached down into the sink and splashed back at Kestrel this time with more water then she'd originally splashed him with. Neither of them seemed to be too focused from then on over the mess they were making all over the kitchen. In fact their antics escalated as Hugh attempted to make a run for it only to be followed by Kestrel who now had a cup of water in hand to dump over Hugh's head. Hugh managed to sense how close she was and quickly turned in an attempt to take the cup from her, but he ended up slipping on the now soaked kitchen floor. He fell forward and crashed against Kestrel who then also slipped. The two of them crashed against the ground, Hugh on top of Kestrel. "Are you okay?!" Hugh asked quickly, holding himself over Kestrel as Kestrel attempted to catch her breath from having the wind knocked out of her.

It took a moment before Kestrel gave any sort of reply, but when she did it didn't come in the form of words. Kestrel began to laugh. She was laughing so hard that for a moment she made no noise at all. Once she did begin to laugh, it also made Hugh laugh. Not at her, but with Kestrel. He lowered himself onto Kestrel more while he attempted to get hold of his laughter and buried his face in his hair while Kestrel leaned up slightly to laugh into Hugh's chest. Hugh closed his eyes for a moment, attempting to savor his first friendly interaction with Kestrel when he heard a gasp from behind the two.

Simultaneously Hugh and Kestrel attempted to break apart, only to slip and fall back once more. Hugh then managed to at least crane his neck around to see who was in the door way. Ash. Well this would be marched himself over to Hugh and Kestrel after seeming to get over the shock of seeing Hugh stuck between his sister's legs, both of them wet and on the floor. "What's going on?! I'd expect this from Jade and Mark...but...DUDE!" Ash exclaimed as he grabbed Hugh by the shoulders and pulled him off of Kestrel.

"Well, that's all for tonight folks, tip your waitress!" Kestrel said nervously as she stood up quickly and practically ran out of the room. Way to sacrifice your soulmate. Hugh thought then shook his head and looked back to Ash who still appeared to be trying to work out what in the world he'd just witnessed. "Can we step outside? I think you ought to hear me out before you kick my ass." Hugh said then limped over to the back door. He opened it up and walked out to wait for Ash on the back deck.


	3. News reeling

**I apologize for this chapter taking so long to get up, still I hope you enjoy it and continue to read :) If you have corrections, suggestions, positive or negative feedback, please leave it in a review, and I will most certainly take things into consideration to make the story more enjoyable.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Night Worl Series.**

"Explain." That was the single word Ash said once he'd followed Hugh out to stand on the back deck of the farmhouse. Ash had never been one to get involved when it came to his sister's private love lives. However, this was HUGH. It was just far to bizarre for him to catch Hugh of all people trying to get cozy with the coldest of the Redfern sisters. After all, this was a guy who supposedly tried to keep his distance from most women. Or at least, that's how he'd been since Ash had met him. He had heard a whisper or two about how Hugh used to have a crush on Ash's cousin Jez, but as far as Ash had seen Hugh only treated her as a friend since she'd found her soulmate in Morgead.

"Kestrel is my soulmate." Hugh stated, not beating around the bush. He thought this might be better to just get out of the way with Ash at least. Ash couldn't be angry with Hugh for Kestrel being his soulmate. Ash out of everyone should know you don't get to choose. Ash was now staring at Hugh as if he had two heads. Okay, so far so good.

"So you lay on her in the kitchen?!" Ash finally got out and Hugh quickly shook his head. "oh! Goddess! No! That's not what happened. We were playing a guessing game, and if you got a guess wrong the other person got splashed with water. But apparently your sister is a bad sport and so it turned into more of a war...She's good." Hugh said giving a grin only to look towards Ash again after his explanation to see the other boy looking fairly grossed out.

"And she's going willingly?" Ash asked, his tone one of surprise. Hugh couldn't blame him. Kestrel didn't seem the type who would willingly accept her fate. Especially one that had to do with romance. "I don't know. I don't think she knows. I'll let her figure it out for herself, but I don't want to push it on her and scare her off." Hugh admitted with a slight frown.

Ash fell silent for a moment, but when he looked like he was finally about to say something there was a loud thud from behind them. Hugh and Ash immediately turned around, Ash bracing himself for a fight. The pair let out a breath of relief when they spotted the golden hair shinning in the light of the moon. Kestrel had jumped from the second story, and now was smirking in the direction of her brother. "What's wrong Ash trey? A little off your game?" She asked rather meanly before running to the edge of the yard and hopping the fence, all in a few swift motions.

Rowan and Jade then filed out of the backdoor. "Ash, we're going hunting now." Rowan said, glancing at Hugh as if to be sure he wasn't made uncomfortable by the idea. After all, while Hugh had been in Circle Daybreak for awhile, she didn't exactly know how comfortable he would be with the idea of the group going out to drink the blood of animals. Mark had even gotten sick before.

Hugh gave no reaction though. With his many times of coming back through reincarnation, he'd had plenty of time to get used to the idea that vampires needed the blood of others to survive. Though more then that, he didn't mind at all when said vampires chose to drink from animals rather then people. And by what he'd heard, the Redfern girls actually usually let the animals live, which was much more humane than what any human did to the poor animals that they bought dead and chopped up from the grocery store to live off of. It didn't take long for Ash to decide that hunting was more important then talking to Hugh about his relationship with Kestrel. The three of them then ran towards the gate almost simultaneously, probably trying to catch up to the sister who had probably made it to the woods by now.

Hugh then made his way back into the home. Mark and Mary-Lynette had already left, and so Hugh was left by himself. He supposed now would be as good a time as any to start unpacking in the guest room that had been shown to him earlier when he'd first arrived. It wasn't an amazing room, but it was comfortable and had a bed, so Hugh wouldn't complain.

Once he entered the room he walked over to the bag he'd set on the bed and began taking the items out of it. Normally he would have kept it packed, but seeing as he was going to be here awhile, he might as well make the room at least more welcoming. The first things Hugh ended up pulling out of his bag were the weapons. He didn't have much, just a gun, two wooden stakes, and three silver knives. Most people from Circle Daybreak carried a lot more, however Hugh was never supposed to be used for fighting. He was the guy who told people what missions they went on, not the one who went on them. Thierry of course would sometimes send Hugh to scope things out somewhere, as he was a human with a limp, no one really saw him as a threat, but again, he wasn't supposed to engage in combat, as that was likely a one way ticket to his death. However it was good to be prepared at least, just in case he did end up getting attacked, or one of his companions needed help at some point, which did happen on occasion.

Hugh continued his unpacking, but stopped abruptly when the floor board gave out a load moan. Hugh turned around and reached for his silver dagger, only to be hit across the face causing him to topple onto the floor with a loud "UMPH!" Hugh quickly began to crawl away, and managed to get to the inn table before he was dragged back by his foot. He grabbed the leg of the table causing it to topple over, and the weapons all dropped onto the floor. He managed to grab a silver dagger as he was being dragged then swung it behind him and slashed the hand of his attacker. It had little to no affect. The attacked was clearly a vampire, and a woman at that. She gave a sharp laugh. "They said you might try to fight, but boy were they right! You can't fight!" She exclaimed through laughter before pouncing down on Hugh and holding him in place. She then lowered her lips to his neck, her lips curling up. "They said not to, but you just smell so good, the blood of an old soul is rare after all. Like aged wine." She commented darkly before biting into Hugh's neck.

Kestrel looked up from the deer she'd been feeding on. She felt alert, and even on edge. "What's wrong Kes?" Rowan asked, seeing the anxiety that was now written all over Kestrel's face.

"I don't know." Kestrel stated but then let out a loud gasp as she was suddenly thrown into the guest room back at their home. No, she wasn't their. Her mind snapped back to the forest. Then a flash, and she was back in the guest room, panting, and struggling. Back in the forest. She looked around, now she really was panting. Her siblings looked at Kestrel as she backed away from them. What was going on with her?!

Back in the guest room some woman was on top of her, trying to kill her! Another vampire who Kestrel did not recognize.

Kestrel was thrust back into the forest as the vision went dark. Without a word to her siblings though she high tailed it out of the woods and pushed herself to go as fast as she could to get to the guest room. She didn't know what had happened to her, but whatever it was had to be important. She felt the hairs on the back of her arms stand up when she neared the house. She could sense the vampire.

Kestrel threw the back door open then raced up the stairs and into the guest room. There lay Hugh unconscious on the ground, The woman in question now standing above him and staring at Kestrel with a cruel smirk. "Oh, I'm afraid I might have hurt your little pet." She said.

Kestrel found herself trembling with rage. She didn't know why she was so angry, she didn't even like Hugh. But seeing him there, unconscious on the floor stirred new emotions into Kestrel. Ones that made her jump at the other woman only to be knocked away. By now her siblings had caught up to her, and Ash was the first to jump in. He tackled the woman from behind, giving Kestrel enough time to grab a wooden stake from off the floor. "MOVE YOU IDIOT!" She shouted at Ash who jumped off the woman giving Kestrel the space to drive the stake through her heart, causing the woman to turn mummified the way vampires did when they were murdered.

Kestrel didn't even stop to think before she was at Hugh's side. "Is he dead?!" She demanded from no one in particular. She moved her head down and pressed it against his chest, breathing a sigh of relief. Not dead. He was alive. But he'd lost a lot of blood."No, he's fine." Kestrel answered herself before getting up and looking at her brother and sisters, only now realizing how desperate she must of looked. "I need a shower thanks to him." She said, trying to sound bitter, but even she could hardly hide the shake in her voice, as her mind was still reeling from her earlier experience of what she now guesses must have been entering into his head. But how had she done it? She wasn't great with telepathy, much less being able to pick through someone else's head without even trying.

"Is he awake yet? It's been days!" A soft voice exclaimed.

"Wait, I think he moved his eyelid..." Another voice added just before Hugh managed to open his eyes. Things were blurry at first, but the more he looked around, the clearer things got.

"What happened?" Hugh asked, attempting to sit up before laying right back down with dizziness. Glancing around again, he spotted both Rowan and Jade in his room, and Ash sleeping on a chair. No Kestrel. "Where's Kestrel?" He asked next frowning.

"You don't remember?" Rowan asked, a concerned look in her eyes while Jade shook Ash awake. "You were attacked! By a vampire, Kestrel saved your life. If she hadn't known to come back early we wouldn't have been able to stop her in time..." Rowan said, though now she looked at Hugh suspiciously. Kestrel had been acting strangely ever since that night. She had refused to set foot in the guest room to see Hugh. In fact she hardly left her room at all with the exception of hunting, but even then she wouldn't talk to anyone, but rather drank her blood then left the group and returned to her room.

Perhaps that wasn't exactly true. On the first night that Hugh had been unconscious, Rowan had heard Kestrel and Ash bickering. She had been unable to make out the words at the time, but then Kestrel left Ash alone, and next thing she knew Ash had been sleeping in the chair in Hugh's room. "Kestrel is in her room. She wont come out." Rowan then added. "Do you have no idea of why you were attacked?"

"I don't know for sure..." Hugh said as he slowly began to recall his memories the harder he tried. "She kept mentioning that I was an old soul. But I'm not sure if it had to do with anything. I'm more worried about why they were here in the first place." Hugh said as he finally managed to sit up. "How long was I out?" He asked.

"Two days." Rowan answered quietly, looking down in thought as she attempted to piece together why a vampire would attack Hugh while they were away. Hugh then struggled to stand up, gripping onto the bed rail for support as he stood and his head began to spin. "You should stay in bed, you had a concussion, and lost a lot of blood." Rowan said with a frown as she moved forward and tried to help Hugh sit back down.

Hugh waved Rowan away. "No, I want to go thank Kestrel." Hugh said as he struggled to the door. No one stopped him. That was one thing Hugh liked about being on his own sometimes. There was no one hovering over him. It wasn't their job. But as he neared the door of Kestrel Redfern, he realized while he did want to thank her, he more wanted to be sure that she was okay. She was probably confused and going stir crazy in her room. And Hugh also wanted to know if Kestrel had figured out just what they were to one another yet, as if she did, she certainly hadn't told Jade or Rowan just yet.

Hugh knocked lightly on the door, it swung open on the first knock. Kestrel stood there, wearing a plain shirt and pajama pants, her hair framing her face like bird wings the same as when he'd first seen her. Hugh was struck for a moment by how beautiful she appeared, even after being locked in her room for days. He hadn't realized he was gawking until Kestrel narrowed her eyes and yanked Hugh into the room roughly by the arm.

Kestrel then slammed the door shut and whirled on Hugh. "What did you do to me?! Why can I see your thoughts?!" She demanded, marching closer to Hugh, her hands balled into fists. "Why can I feel what you feel?!" She demanded again.

Hugh held his hands up in defense backing away a bit. "Woe! Calm down! Hurting me will only make us both more upset..."Hugh tried to say, however it did not calm Kestrel down at all, but rather seemed to anger her even more. Kestrel reached forward and grabbed Hugh by the front of his shirt. "Are you a witch or something?! Place some incantation on me?! Well you hid it well!" She said sharply. Hugh grabbed Kestrel's hand and pulled it off of his shirt. He pulled her arm forward, and she crashed into him, probably from not anticipating what he planned to do.

Hugh pressed his lips firmly against Kestrel's, moving his hands to rest on the sides of her arms. The moment their lips touched Kestrel could feel the sparks going off. She found herself beginning to get lost in the kiss, her eyes closing as she shifted closer to Hugh. It was almost a full minute before she managed to get back her senses and Jerk away from him. "What the hell are you doing?!" She hissed out.

"I can answer all of your questions! Why you can see my thoughts without trying, and why I make you happy in the blink of an eye, and I know I do, I can see it! Kestrel, we're soulmates!" Hugh cried out then awaited a reply from the blonde wild woman before him.


	4. No hiding

Kestrel stood before Hugh, her expression one of pure shock. She was caught off guard, something that she was both unused too the sensation, and angry about it. She was angry that he thought she was capable of such love, and angry that he was right at the same time. Kestrel was still having a hard time believing in him being her soulmate. Sure she got butterflies at the mention of his name, and even now her stomach felt like it was about to soar out of her body despite how angry she was with Hugh. **"Get out of my way."** Kestrel said finally before pushing past Hugh to get out of her own room as she rushed down the hall way and towards the stairs.

" **Kestrel, come on…"** Hugh tried as she was pushing past him before he turned on his heel and began to follow her **. "Kestrel? Where are you going?"** He attempted to ask without having to shout for her to hear him. Hugh tried his best not to yell. Or even holler. He found that raising his voice in most situations only made them worse and all the more upsetting. Even without shouting though, Hugh found himself wasting his breath. He wound up following Kestrel out to the porch before stopping and watching while she broke out into a run to the tree lines. Hugh pursed his lips as he watched the golden hair that shined so bright in the sun disappear into the darkness of the trees. Even still he stood there, hoping That Kestrel would turn around and come running back into his arms. He doubted something like that would happen though. Kestrel seemed to be a woman of pride. She'd never just give in. And that might have been one of the most attractive things about her to Hugh.

" _Don't worry too much. She does this sometimes…I'll be it, never so dramatically."_ Came a calm voice from behind Hugh. He didn't have to turn to guess that it was Rowan, though he still turned to her out of respect. **"Where is she going?"** Hugh asked, a crease sinking into his forehead as he frowned. _"Around here it's called 'Mad Dog Creek' because there were rumors of a vicious dog living in the woods by it…but it turned out to be a werewolf. Mary-Lynette killed him when he tried to kill Ash though. No one goes in there still though. For most people it's because they're still scared, but me, Jade, Mark, even Mare just have kinda bad memories of the whole ordeal, so we tend to stay out of those parts. Kestrel doesn't care much for it though. I can't really blame her either, it's beautiful once you get past all the violence. Anyway, if you just follow the path into the woods that's up the road, you'll get to this nice little creek. Kestrel likes to go there when she's mad. Blow off some steam."_ Rowan replied as she sat down on the bench beside the front door, patting the seat beside her for Hugh.

Hugh limped the few steps towards the bench before sitting beside Rowan with a sigh. **"What does she do there?"** He asked, looking back to the woods. He didn't blame Kestrel for running into them. Most people didn't like running into the woods. Some parts could get dark, and there always seemed to be different dangers in them. But they could also be appealing. Once you could get past the possible dangers of wild animals, or murderers on the run or something, the woods meant solitude. As well as beauty around every corner. He could see why Kestrel would run right too them, seeking for some kind of peace. _"I'm not sure, she never talks about it. She'll get mad at me, or Jade, or something else, walk out, slam the door and leave. She'll come back hours later as if nothing happened. I've tried talking to her before, but she just never responds. She won't even open up to me."_ Rowan said, glancing down at her hands as a sad look passed over her soft features. She knew why Kestrel had shut her out. She knew why Kestrel had shut everyone out. Still it hurt Rowan knowing that Kestrel felt the need to keep everything bottled up, despite how much Rowan had tried and tried to make sure Kestrel and Jade were well cared for, and safe _. "I had thought though that in light of things…you maybe, just might be able to get her to open up a little. To you at least….everyone needs someone to talk too."_ Rowan stated finally before standing up. _"Mare said that she'll be cooking tonight. We know you must be starving and we don't want to subject you to another meal…I mean like the one that was prepared last time."_ Rowan stated after clearing her throat, trying to hint that she knew just how bad a cook that Jade was, without actually admitting it. Just in case Jade happened to be listening. Rowan opened the door to the farmhouse once more and disappeared inside, though before the door had even shut, it was being opened again.

" _RELAX! I SAID I CAN DO IT!"_ Ash now shouted into the house before dramatically slamming the door. "Women." Ash stated, looking at Hugh and shaking his head _. "Can't live with them and…well…I guess YOU REALLY JUST CAN'T LIVE WITH THEM!"_ He shouted again, obviously hoping for someone to hear. Even in his unhappy mood, Hugh couldn't help but chuckle. He'd always found Ash to be fairly amusing. In fact, upon meeting Ash, while many regarded him with pure annoyance, Hugh had found a good friend in the Redfern boy. It was true that Ash had done some less than holy things in his life. And many despised him for that. But the way Hugh saw it, is that vampires got one life. True, it could be eternal if they were careful. But many people even like Hugh could live over and over again, and still be cruel and evil. Many could live hundreds of years like Hunter and still be cruel. Ash was young. And changed for the better already. And so to Hugh, it was time to forgive him. He'd made mistakes, but Ash had gone above and beyond in trying to right them. He'd become one of the lead missionaries of circle day break, one day he'd be at the mansion for just a night before disappearing to yet another one the next morning. And aside from that, Hugh just liked him. While Hugh tended to be calm, and not take many risks or draw attention to himself, Ash was the complete opposite. Thinking even more on it, Ash was quite a bit like Kestrel, only Kestrel was quieter than Ash. They were both wild, but they were also both good in the core.

Finally Ash walked around to stand in front of Hugh. _"You sir, have screwed up."_ Ash stated before leaning on the rail of the porch. _"But fear, I am here to help. Now I want to make it clear, that it's not for you. The idea of you nailing my sister kinda pisses me off honestly. That being said, despite what she thinks, I care about Kestrel. I care about all of my sisters. I haven't shown it very well in the past, and now is the perfect time to fix it. I can get her and you together! As her Soulmate, you can make her happy, so if I bring you to light to her, then come a year or two, she'll look back and realize that I helped. Then she'll forgive me and we'll be even. Got it?"_ Ash asked without really asking.

Ash didn't even wait for a reply for Hugh before he began towards the woods. _"MARK MY WORDS! YOU'LL HAVE HER SWOONING BY THE WEEK'S END!_ " Ash called over his shoulder, cocky as ever.

It didn't take Ash long to find Kestrel, but it was still longer than he would have liked. _"There you are."_ Ash said as he emerged from the woods and into the fairly small clearing by the creek. He hadn't heard any noises on his journey. Or at least, nothing out of the ordinary. Ash found this odd, as he had fully expected to hear the grunts of his sister as she destroyed things. Something Ash had assumed Kestrel to be doing alone in the woods when angry. Instead, he found his sister sitting by the creek, not moving, her back to him with her feet dipped in the water as she stared blankly into it. She didn't turn to look at him even upon hearing him speak to her **. "What do you want?"** Kestrel asked bitterly. Her irritation obvious, though over what was unclear. At the moment, it was mostly over being followed to her sacred space. " _You had everyone worried running off like that…poor Hugh has been sitting by himself on the porch since you left."_ Ash said as he neared his sister, though he didn't think it a good idea to get too close. Ash didn't doubt that he could take Kestrel, however that didn't mean he wanted to be picking fights with her. Not when he was trying so hard to prove to everyone that he was a changed man. Kestrel didn't answer, causing Ash to give a loud sigh. Why did she have to be difficult? No. Ash wouldn't think that. He understood why. He didn't want anything to do with Mary-Lynette when he first met her. He had thought it to be the end of his world, and now Kestrel must be thinking the same thing. It's hard to trust that someone could love you unconditionally when you've known nothing but hurt. How Jade had let everything go on a whim was a mystery to Ash, how Rowan didn't let it get to her bewildered him all the more. But Ash had always understood Kestrel. As much as he hated to admit it, they were a lot alike. Unfortunately however, with the good, came the bad. " _You can't run from it."_ Ash said quietly before sitting beside Kestrel _. "I tried. And now, well, I spend every waking moment trying to be better. And that's my own fault. I did so much bad, I have to make up for…"_ Ash trailed off, as he looked into the water, deep in thought. _"You though Kes, you're not like me. I know what everyone says, me and you are so alike, and blah blah blah. I guess we kind of are? Except as mean as everyone says you are…you're not. I know it's hard being the one who has to try to take care of everyone. That's why I left, and became bad. I gave up. That's why I'm paying the price. You though? You never gave up. I'm happy to live a life of no rest for Mare if that means she'll love me. But you won't even have to do that. You know, Hugh was the first one to forgive me for everything I've done? Even Thierry didn't want me in his organization. "_ Ash added on. He knew his sister well enough to know that Kestrel was perfectly happy to pretend that he wasn't there. But he knew she could hear him. At the least she would sit and think about what he had to say. _"You haven't done the things I've done. You won't have to jump through hoops. You're not bad, Kestrel. Hugh is ready to love you, but he can't do that if you don't let him try."_ Ash added before standing up. _"I'll go back now. If you want Hugh to leave, I'll figure something else out. But now that you've met, you won't get away from him. Even if he's not with you, you're going to think about him. Probably even more so if you try to fight it."_ This was what Ash left Kestrel with to think about. He knew she must hate it as much as he had. But at the same time, it was for the best. Ash knew that if Kestrel could just let Hugh in, then for certain she could begin being the old Kestrel. The one Ash knew as a child, the one even Jade couldn't remember. Kestrel had always been a bit rough around the edges, but Ash remembered the days when she could love openly, and protect what she loved without being harsh to what she loved either. He wanted that back for her. He wanted her to know happiness again.

(A/N: I'm sorry for the years of delay…life got me you know? I am also sorry if this chapter seemed kinda slow/dull, I'm just now trying to get back into writing, and really wanted to continue on with this, so please stick around and bear with it, there might just be a surprise or two ahead ㈴1 )


	5. Fiends

It was dark before Kestrel headed back to what she called her home. She had been given a lot to think about. Especially with Ash himself saying that she'd never get away. If there was anything her brother was good at it, it was getting away from his problems. And even he hadn't escaped the bond. That didn't mean that Kestrel wanted to be chained to Hugh though. As much fun as they'd had throwing water at one another in the kitchen, she didn't want to be trapped. Hugh had a limp! What if they were attacked? If she loved Hugh she would risk herself for him. But she already did that for her sisters, and even Ash. She didn't need another weight to risk her life for.

To Kestrel's dismay however, when she neared the home she spotted a familiar form sitting on the porch. Hugh. Still intently watching the woods. Just as Ash had said he was doing hours before. _'Did he even move?'_ Kestrel wondered before seeing Hugh stand up and limp towards the edge of the porch stairs. He was waiting for her. As she got even closer, her eyes found Hugh's. Drawn to them. Drawn to the gray eyes that could look directly into her soul. She hadn't even remembered that she was still walking until she stood directly in front of Hugh, him on the porch, her on the ground by the first step. After drawing a breath, Kestrel climbed up the few steps to get on the same level with Hugh. She stood quiet for a moment before looking into the wise eyes of her soulmate. **"I don't want to love you."** She stated bluntly, watching his face for any expression. She got none. Instead, Kestrel was given his answer in the most calm voice she'd ever heard. **"I won't make you."** Was all he said. They stood silently for a moment longer before Kestrel nodded in approval of his answer before walking past him and into the house. She felt both relief and rage bubble up inside her. She was relieved that Hugh wasn't going to hang onto this. Even though he seemed to want too. He was willing to let it go. Go their separate ways. But what angered Kestrel was the fact that this made her love him all the more.

Kestrel didn't sleep that night. She hadn't really slept since Hugh had been attacked. Every night, lying awake. Listening, even peeking out the window for suspicious activity. This is what she did tonight. Only now she was also stuck thinking about she and Hugh. Thinking of how a large part desperately wanted him, but the other part wished he'd never shown up. Unfortunately for her, he had. And now here she was. In the midst of a sleepless night, watching as the sun slowly crept up into the sky.

She became so tired that she didn't even realize when she finally couldn't hold her eyes open anymore and slipped into a light , and unfortunately short sleep. Short due to the fact that she felt that as soon as she closed her eyes, she heard the ripping engine of some vehicle pulling up into driveway. Kestrel's eyes shot open, and while holding one hand in a fist, she slung her bedroom door open letting it smash against the wall **. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! HAVE WE TURNED INTO A DAMN BOARDING HOUSE?"** She shouted as she stomped down the stairs, through the living room until she finally stopped at the porch where everyone else already stood **. "What's going on?!"** Kestrel demanded as she looked into the driveway to see a giant black vehicle and several people filing out. One girl, two guys.

It was Rowan who finally answered, glancing over at Kestrel before back to the new comers. _"Ash told Thierry of the attack on Hugh. He sent us some help, to make sure no one gets hurt. Our cousin, Jez, her soulmate, Morgead, and then someone I don't recognize the name of, Val?"_ She said uncertainly as she looked to Ash for conformation who only nodded before grinning and jumping off the porch and running towards the new comers _. "IT'S ABOUT TIME! I was beginning to think some human got you!"_ Ash said laughing, clearly well acquainted with these people who Kestrel saw as intruders. Even her own cousin, Jez. The half blood that she'd heard so much about since Ash found out about her. Though as much as she'd heard about Jez, Ash had written even more to them about the many adventures he'd had with Morgead _. "A human? Never!"_ Morgead bellowed, laughing as he tossed a bag at Ash who promptly caught it and began walking back towards the house with Morgead, Jez and Val in tow. It was about now that Kestrel began to take in the looks of them. Morgead himself looked a bit frightening, with dark hair, large stature, and leather jacket. Jez on the other hand while appearing a bit dangerous, was nothing short of beautiful, tall in height, and flowing red hair. Kestrel couldn't help but find herself glancing over at Hugh who had moved away from her to stand the furthest away from her. He had a pleasant expression on his face, but his eyes were cast a bit above where he should have been looking to see the group. _'what is he looking at?'_ Kestrel wondered before shaking her head. She didn't care. No, she didn't. But she didn't want to know. She didn't want to think about Hugh.

Looking back at the group, the last to near them was the one supposedly called Val. He looked exactly what you might imagine a young biker to look like. Black hair, large and strong built wearing all black. Even a black leather vest. Kestrel wanted to roll her eyes. Was the vest truly necessary? Also unlike Morgead and Jez, he had a smile on his face. But not some pleasant _'happy to see you'_ smile. No. It was more of a _'I just burned down a village on the way and laughed'_ kind of smile. An insane grin that Kestrel found unnerving.

Finally the group stood before them. Rowan looked as though she were about to say something, though she seemed a bit distracted. Kestrel followed her gaze back to Val and nearly rolled her eyes. Her poor sister must be frightened that they've come to destroy their house and take off with everything valuable. Hugh beat her too it though. He stepped off the porch, a pleasant smile on his face. **"Jez, I'm glad if anyone they decided to send you."** He said, genuine joy in his voice that if she had to admit it, kind of irritated Kestrel. She didn't like this Jez one bit. Related or not. With that, Kestrel turned away and went back inside. At least there was more protection for her idiot boy now so she wouldn't have to do everything. Kestrel froze on her way up the steps. Had she really just thought that _? Her_ idiot? These feelings were getting out of hand.

It was late when a knock came at Kestrel's bedroom door. Kestrel didn't make the move to open it. That however, didn't stop the door knob from turning and the door opening itself. Kestrel was quick to sit up from her bed and glare at the door a flame of red hair popped itself into her room _. "Hey! Just thought I'd let you know we were going hunting. We're going in groups. You, me, and Morgead and Jade. Val, Rowan, and Ash are out now. We're going when they get back. I thought this would give us some time to talk. Girl time if you like!"_ Jez said with a grin before closing the door behind herself. Simply allowing herself in **. "I don't like. Get out. I'll go alone."** Kestrel said bitterly. For a Redfern, Jez didn't seem to have a sense of boundaries.

" _Well then don't like it. But you're not going alone, and we are talking. I heard about you and Hugh. I've known him for a long time."_ Jez said, gaining no reply from Kestrel. Jez wasn't about to stop pestering her cousin though. If Kestrel wanted to ruin her life by running from the one thing that could make her life complete, that was her business. Only it wasn't so simple. This involved Hugh. Hugh had repeatedly lost everything he had and loved, life after life. Never forgetting any of it. And she'd be damned if she just walked away and allowed Kestrel to ruin something that could make Hugh happy. Especially with the idea that Kestrel could be immortal if she were careful. Hugh could come back and have her and love her over and over. Jez wanted that for him. With everything he'd done for her, despite her past, he forgave her. And wanted good things for everyone he met. If they wanted to do good, he would help them. People like that shouldn't be forced into misery _. "I've never heard him talk so highly of anyone before. Not the way he talks about you. Not as much either…not even close to as much."_ Jez stated plainly as she walked further into the room to sit in a chair that was set by the window. She fell silent for a moment, allowing this to sink into Kestrel's mind. _"Only, I'm not so sure it's well deserved."_ Jez added, only she didn't plan on stopping there. It had finally seemed to peak Kestrel's interest though, the blonde finally looking up to meet her cousin's eyes. _"Hugh has lost a lot. I know you know that. He's lost more loved ones than anyone can count. Over and over, life after life. He has a real chance here though. Being tied to someone that could be immortal? That's lucky. Finally someone that he might not lose if you're careful. Unfortunately, he's stuck to someone so selfish, that despite the strength of fate, she has decided to force him into an eternal misery. And that's cruel."_ Jez said. Her tone cold as she looked over Kestrel, who was attempted to keep her expression neutral. Though even she couldn't help but tremble her lip and begin to tear up at the idea of Hugh being unhappy forever. _"And for what? Fear of your own happiness? Hugh deserves something good. Instead he got stuck with you. But it doesn't have to be that way."_ Jez continued before standing up and walking towards Kestrel, leaning down so their faces were fairly close _. "I want you to think about that. I want you to think about that real hard."_ She practically growled at Kestrel before straightening up and turning away just in time for Kestrel to release a single tear down her cheek. Jez made her way back to the door and winked at Kestrel, giving a sort of mean smile _. "See you for the hunt."_ She stated before exiting the room. Leaving Kestrel to her thoughts.

Rowan couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Val skip ahead of she and Ash on their way back to the house. More a strong mass of a man, he certainly turned out to be more jolly than she had expected him to be. Sure he had said some fairly inappropriate things about the deer they'd gotten to drink from, but he hadn't seemed to mean any harm in it. Just a gruesome sense of humor it seemed. But that didn't make him evil. At least, not in her book. If anything, he seemed…sweet. From the moment he'd showed up he'd seemed intent on making Rowan laugh. Succeeding with for the most part with his energy and excitement about the jokes he had to tell. Even if she'd had to already shush him a few times for the sake of her sister Jade. It was such language that got him banned from going in the group hunt with Jade. And then Ash not seeming to trust Val, insisted on going along with Val and Rowan. Just to be sure all hands were being kept to themselves.

As far as Rowan was concerned, he had been a perfect gentleman though. Something that Rowan was unsure of how she felt about. Rowan was used to Kestrel coming home from school, annoyed at another boy every day that had to tried to take her on a date, and Jade coming to complain about how Mark continuously got in trouble for being unkind to other boys for just looking at Jade. Rowan didn't get out much though. She wasn't used to attention from anyone. And with as much interest as Val had shown, she almost wished he would cat call her. Though she also knew that had he done that, she wouldn't have been very interested in him at all. Even if she did find him to be extremely attractive. Suddenly Val stopped short in front of her causing Rowan to bump into his backside. He turned to her with a wide grin making Ash roll his eyes _. "Why are you stopping?"_ He asked in annoyance. Morgead may have been a good friend of Ash's, but that didn't mean he cared much for Val. Val who had made it clear to most that he had no loyalty for circle daybreak, but only for the gang that he had taken an oath of loyalty too, and so had only followed Morgead and Jez into circle daybreak, as they were the gang leaders.

" _Rowan thinks I'm pretty."_ Val replied cheerfully before turning back around and continuing on their walk. _"You didn't hear? She's broadcasting it!"_ He exclaimed, chuckling and shaking his head causing Rowan's face to turn a pale shade of pink in embarrassment. " **I'm sorry."** She stated softly, glancing at Ash who looked completely confused.

" _She wasn't broadcasting"_ Ash muttered, glancing at the ground. Before seeming to decide to just let the matter go for the time being.

" **Where is Kestrel?"** Rowan asked as she climbed the steps of the porch to stand before Jez who had been standing on the porch with Morgead, and Jade. _"She isn't coming! She said she's not thirsty! I mean, I guess she probably just had some though, she probably had some when she disappeared the other day."_ Jade explained, side eyeing Jez in hopes that her explanation worked. Even Jade didn't want anyone to know that she'd heard her older sister sniffling in her room just minutes before _. "Oh, that's alright, I guess. I'll um, I'll go order a pizza for the others."_ Rowan said with a frown before slipping inside. She knew Kestrel would never normally pass up a hunt. Regardless if she needed to or not.

" _I'll help!"_ Val called from behind Rowan, though it was unsure of just what he could possibly help with. Calling for Pizza tended to be a one person job. Still, he found himself walking past everyone, even giving Morgead an exaggerated wink as he followed Rowan inside.

" _You know, I think you're pretty too."_ Val stated once inside, paying no mind to Ash who had been in the process of sitting down, but with such a line decided it would be best to get right back up and leave the room entirely. "Oh do you now? Well that's not something I hear every day." Rowan replied with a chuckle only to be met with a serious expression from Val. This made Rowan a bit nervous, he was still a stranger after all. And Hugh had mentioned that he was or had been in a gang. He swore that as long as Jez and Morgead were harmless, then Val would be…only Rowan didn't picture neither Jez nor Morgead as harmless. Even with her underlying nervousness though, she couldn't explain it, but she felt oddly safe with Val. She didn't truly believe that he would hurt her. Unfortunately, Rowan was unsure if she should trust her gut about him or not. Kestrel had mentioned numerous times about how naïve she thought Rowan and Jade to be.

" _Well you're going to start hearing it every day."_ Val said seriously, his voice low but warm, his blue eyes beaming themselves into Rowan's warm brown ones, making her heart just a little more. Her breath even catching in her throat. Oh Goddess she hopes so.


	6. Cold hard truths

" **Any room out here?"** Hugh asked. He'd been looking for Kestrel for awhile. He'd knocked on her door only to have it creep open and show that no one was in the room. Immediately he started his search. He knew that he should tell someone else, anyone else. But at the same time there didn't appear to be any sign of a struggle, and on top of that, he just had a gut feeling that she was fine. Or at least, not in immediate danger. So he assumed that Kestrel was just hiding somewhere. It was better than her being in trouble, however it didn't particularly make him happy to know that Kestrel had taken to hiding in her own home. It actually hurt quite a bit that she no longer felt comfortable where she should feel most comfortable.

Hugh began checking rooms, namely checking around Kestrel's room, before taking a glance in the guest room before deciding that she wouldn't have hidden in anyone's room besides hers. So he took to down stairs. Walking through the living room, before moving on into the kitchen where he stopped briefly when he saw Rowan sitting at the kitchen table with Val, the two sitting awfully close to one another and laughing. Stuck in their own little world. Hugh even wondered if Rowan noticed Val's arm draped across the back of her chair. He wouldn't break up their moment though. He even gave a small smile as he tried quietly walked down the call towards the second bathroom and den. Deciding it best not to go out through the kitchen door so as not to disturb what Hugh thought to be a fairly unlikely friendship. Entering the Den, Hugh walked across the room and exited through the side door then continued on to walk around to the back of the house and to the barn. _'She'd have to be in there, wouldn't she?' He_ wondered. Only one way to find out.

As it turns out, she was not in there. Unfortunately, he had happened in on Mary-Lynette and Ash in some romantic session that Hugh very much wished to get out of his head as soon as possible. No clothes were off…but Hugh thought it was pretty likely that they might start coming off. Hugh left just as quickly as he'd walked in. He didn't really know where to look now. He gave a loud sigh as he trailed his eyes to look up at the sky, but stopped short when he finally found what he was looking for. Kestrel. Sitting on the room, alone. Her golden hair appearing lighter as it shined in the moonlight. Her amber eyes met Hugh's. Piercing him like two arrows, but he couldn't look away. Then he saw it, a small, slight smile etching at her lips. He blinked in surprise but his mouth slowly turned up into a grin as he lifted up his hand to give her a slight wave. Even receiving a nod back. This he considered to be major progress. But also fairly suspicious. With her nod though, he took it as an invitation and made his way back inside before climbing the steps to the second level, yet again. Just like before, he found his way into Kestrel's room, only this time he didn't stop there. He walked right to the window and lifted it open. He climbed onto the windowsill before very awkwardly getting one leg out the window before half dragging his bad leg out as well. With the inclination of the roof, he decided that it would be best to scoot his way towards Kestrel rather than walk and fall off the roof. He was certain that he looked ridiculous doing so, but he wanted to try to talk to her. Have an actual conversation with her. He couldn't very well do that with a broken neck.

By the time he made it to sit beside her, Kestrel had her legs pulled up so her arms could rest on them, and then on top of her arms, she rested her chin. Her face tilted slightly away from him as if to try and hide the smile she so clearly had. Probably thinking about how stupid he'd looked. Hugh was okay with that though. If him looking stupid made her smile, then that was just fine. Hugh had wanted a conversation with Kestrel, only now that she was letting him so near to her, he realized that he didn't actually know what to say. So he sat in silence with her. It had to have been several minutes before either of them did anything. And when someone did, it turned out to be Kestrel. She moved her arm down to rest at her side. A few more seconds went by before Hugh crept his hand closer to hers, closer and closer he went until their hands were touching. Finally he went in for the hold, grasping her hand in his own. He felt bolts of electricity go through him, but they weren't unpleasant. Not by a long shot. **"Hugh?"** Kestrel said, finally turning her head to look at him. Hugh gulped. He'd never gotten so nervous about a girl before. But Kestrel wasn't just a girl. She was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with. And that in itself made him nervous. Especially if he made her hate him, or at least think she hated him. **"Yeah?"** He answered, attempting to sound calm whilst his heart pounded against his chest.

" **How many lives have you lived?"** She asked, a fairly random question, but one that made him smile. Hugh never talked much about what happened before he was _Hugh_. But if that's what Kestrel wanted to talk about, that's what he would talk about. Anything for her attention and with any luck…her affection.

" **Fourteen."** He answered, thinking back to his first life **. "First I was Hugues. I was the town scribe…nothing too exciting. Never married. Died at thirty-eight of natural causes. "** Hugh added on then looked down before back up to Kestrel. **"Then after that the trouble began, I remembered who I was. Humans wrote me off as some crazy kid, but night people knew about me. They kept killing me…every life. My second life my parents died early on and I was sent to work for a blacksmith, but then I would talk about my first life. Didn't realize it wasn't normal. The blacksmith wrote me off as crazy…didn't wanna deal with someone like me. So he turned me out, and I eventually died of dehydration a few days later. The longest life I got to live was when I was born, grew a few years and then sent to an asylum to treat my delusions. I never did get out. Died at Forty during my electroshock therapy session."** Hugh said shaking his head and looking down **. "Between the world, and the night people I never could catch a break. Circle Midnight always tried to track people like me down. Kill us all in case we know something."** He said with a frown before looking back to Kestrel. **"Over the years I started to see things though. Thinks that weren't normal I guess. Started trying to remember the details, search for stuff like it. Try to learn about it. That's when I really started getting tracked down. But that's also what saved my life…saved this life."** Hugh then gave Kestrel a small smile, even squeezing her hand gently **. "I never could understand why I had to keep coming back. I guess this is why, I was coming back for you. And now that I've met you, I would do it all over again. Just to feel how I do right now with you."** Hugh said quietly. **"I don't want to force myself onto you. But if you would let me love you, I really would like the chance."** He said, a serious look on his face as he stared into her eyes.

" **I've um…I've never had to deal with this sort of thing…I guess most people don't have too. And it's just…it scares me."** Kestrel said finally. She didn't know why she was opening up to Hugh, especially since just the previous day she'd informed him that she didn't want to love him. Still though, that didn't change the fact that she just truly felt like she could trust him. He made her comfortable, and made her want to open up feelings to him that she'd never even realized she was capable of. She felt her lips tremble a little bit, but was now determined to finish what she'd started. Despite that she now had a lump in her throat just thinking of what she had to say to him **. "I want to love someone, I do, I want to love you. But Hugh, w-what if you d-d…"** She stopped unable to finish the word before shaking her head. Tears welling up in her eyes. **"What if you come back, and I can't find you? O-or you can't find me? What if you don't come back, o-or what if something happens to me while you're coming b-back?"** She asked. Unable to contain her tears any longer, even letting out a few choked sobs at the end. Kestrel yanked her hand away from Hugh's, pulling her arms up to cover her face. Now that she'd started, she found it impossible to stop. Over the years, Kestrel seldom cried. And she'd never cried in front of anyone. She'd even refused to show general sadness around anyone before. Jade had even mentioned that she thought Kestrel must be emotionally stunted or something of the sort. Now that she was letting it out though, apparently her emotions had decided they would all come out.

" **Kes…"** Hugh said softly, immediately he leaned over and threw his arms around Kestrel, pulling her into his chest. He wouldn't let her be alone like this. Never again. They stayed like this for a long while, Hugh stroking Kestrel's hair all the while. Softly telling her he would work it all out. He would figure things out for her. And he'd be damned if he didn't.

….

" _Shh!"_ Jez said quickly as she clapped her hand over Jade's mouth. The hairs on her arms standing up as she slowly released Jade and crouched down into a fighting stance as she gazed into the forest. She _knew_ she'd heard something. She just couldn't pin point _what_ it was. Whatever it was though, it sounded big. Jez slowly slipped her hand down to her side and pulled out a silver blade from a holster she had at her side. _'Morgead, go around, I'll stay by Jade.'_ Jez told Morgead through their link, not taking her eyes from where she'd landed them in the woods. Morgead only nodded his confirmation before he began his move. It was only seconds later that Jez could hear the familiar grunt of pain from Morgead before a lough _THUD_.

" _Morgead…"_ Jez said, getting wide eye'd before she took off into the woods, Jade close behind. Too frightened to do otherwise. It was there that Jez spotted a large hairy figure gnashing it's teeth at Morgead, Morgead pinned to a tree, just trying to keep it at bay. Jez was quick to jump onto the wolf. She raised her knife in an attempt to slash down on the creature only to be thrust off. She landed on the ground, rolling a few quick paces, before grabbing the closest thing at hand. She got a good grip on a large stick, jumped right back up and beat it over the werewolf's head. The wolf now turned on Jez, scratching Morgead's chest in the process leaving his chest exposed and dripping with blood _. "AH!"_ He grunted out before jumping to his feet and tackling the beast to the ground in an attempt to just get it away from Jez. _"THE KNIFE! WHERE'S THE KNIFE!"_ Jez shouted as she desperately began searching through the leaves for her silver blade. Jade now seeming to come out of her shock dropped to her knees and began looking. To her dismay, she almost immediately grabbed it in her hands. _"I GOT IT!"_ She shouted and jumped up only to be knocked back down face forward by the body of Morgead, the knife flying out of her hand to land at Jez's feet as Jade's head smashed against a tree. Her world now going dark.

Jez was quick to grab the knife, however it did not go unnoticed. The werewolf was after her and quick about it. He leaped forward onto Jaz knocking her on her back. She squeezed her hand around the blade as she fell, despite getting the wind knocked out of her. Without anymore time to think she swung the blade, slashing it against the beasts arm. It let out a howl of pain. Again she slashed, this time across the chest, it's blood splattering her onto her. This seemed to have stunned it just enough for Jez to roll out from under it. She stood up quickly and swung the blade down, one last time. Landing the knife in the wolf's back. With one last howl it fell to the ground. Dead.

Jez too fell to the ground. She landed on her hands and knees panting. She squeezed her eyes shut in exaughstion, before she sat back on her legs, glancing over at Morgead. _"Morgead? You okay?"_ She asked. It looked bad, but she could already see the wounds on his chest beginning to heal. _"Yeah…I think she is too, just out."_ Morgead said as he gestured to Jade _. "Guess we're dragging it back with us?"_ He suggested. Jez nodded after a moment _. "Yeah, we'll take it back. We have to show the others. This is the second attack, they have to be related…"_ Jez said trying to wrap her head around it. But why? It hadn't attacked them outright…it seemed to just be…watching? Something was watching them. Something bad. And something that clearly meant them harm. And how had they known to watch them? Something was diffidently going on here. Jez just hoped they had enough people to keep everyone safe. Unfortunately, there was no telling.


End file.
